What's wrong Carol?
by Caelia93
Summary: Daryl está preocupado por Carol y por más que intente alejarse de ella, no puede. Y después de un comentario de Rick, se da cuenta de que lo último que quiere hacer es alejarse de ella.


" **What's wrong Carol?"**

Daryl sabía que algo iba mal,había un ambiente de tensión en la ciudad y notaba que Rick tramaba algo. Y Carol. Joder. Y no le contaban nada.. ¿Aunque para que iba a contarle algo ella? No había hecho más que apartarla de su lado desde Grady... apenas la había visto en los cuatro días que llevaban en Alexandria.

Pero sabía que algo tramaban, sobre todo cuando vió a Rick acechando desde el porche y Carol a su lado. Se sentía mal por estar espiando pero joder, quería saber que pasaba. Además no tenía ganas de entrar a llorar la muerte de Noah, ese puto crío que casi mata a Carol y por quien Beth había muerto.

Los vió a los dos, Carol acercándose a él y agarrandole la barbilla como para que él se escuchara. Había tal intimidad que se estaba poniendo nervioso, parecía que estaban a punto de besarse o bien estaban tramando un asesinato. Cuando no pudo más, se acercó.

Solo podemos saberlo nosotros- decía Rick

Y podremos con ello, Rick.. Recuerda.. somos the walking dead.

Y después de eso Rick se dió la vuelta.

Daryl

Rick

Dejó pasar a Rick y se acercó a Carol quien le miraba extrañada. Extrañada por qué? ¿Por acercarse a ella? ¿Por haberlos descubierto?

Hi

¿Qué estáis tramando?

Nada. Lo que estuvimos hablando otro día.

Mientes mujer

Y ella , maldita sea, no le respondió. Le lanzó esa mirada, esa mirada que tenía cuando no quería hablar de algo.. como si con eso pudiera protegerlo. Y se marchó.

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que él la había protegido? ¿Cuando cambiaron las tornas? ¿Cuándo había empezado a perderla?...

…...

Sabía que Rick estaba evitandole y Carol no abría la boca. En solo un día se marchaba de nuevo.. y no se atrevía. Tenía la sensación de que en cuanto se fuera algo se jodería, alguien resultaría herido …

Estaba dando vueltas en la cama cuando ella entró en la habitació sabía por qué fingió seguir dormido, no sabía por qué no le dijo se quedó ahí con los ojos cerrados escuchando lo que ella tenía que decir.

¿Estás despierto?

Un minuto de silencio, y entonces el sonido parecido a un sollozo. ¿ Por qué mierda no le contestó? ¿Por qué no la abrazó aun a sabiendas de que ella estaba llorando?

Pete la está pegando... y a sus hijos también.

Y se fue. Y Daryl se quedó ahí pensando en lo que ella le había dicho. Pensando en el cabrón de Pete. Pensando en Carol. En Ed. Pensando en por qué mierda no se había quedado.

…...

Y efectivamente cuando volvió, todo se había ido a la mierda. Pete había matado al marido de Denisse. Y Rick a Pete. Y los caminantes habían entrado. Puto Gabrielle.

Y ella no estaba en ningún lado.

La vió brevemente y luego la perdió de vista. Necesitaba verla, saber que estaba bien. Todo este puto asunto de Pete. ¿Por qué mierda no habló con ella cuando pudo?

¿Por qué siempre dejaba que se enfrentara a todo sola?

…...

Encontró a Rick sentado en el porche mirando a Jessie, con la cara destrozada, a eso de las tres de la madrugada.

¿No duermes?- le preguntó éste

mmm

¿Menuda bienvenida le hemos dado a Morgan eh?- dijo Rick mirandole.

¿Lo habíais planeado? ¿Carol y tú?

No.. ella me dijo.. tenía que matarle.. pero no planeamos ésto..¿No has habblado con ella? Me imaginaba que te diría algo..

Daryl no le respondió, solo se quedó mirando a Rick mirando a Jessie. Luego Rick suspiró y se giró a mirarle.

Pones la misma mirada que le ponías antes a Michonne.

¿Qué mirada?

De qué quieres tirartela- le decía mirando a Rick a los ojos.

Pf.. es gracioso

em

Es la misma mirada que pones cuando crees que Carol no mira

Y Rick se fue, dejando a Daryl mirando fijamente al porche. Pensando en lo que Rick le había dicho. Y maldiciéndolo.

Hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de cuantas ganas tenía de follarse a Carol.

…...

Pasó una semana. Y todo había vuelto a la tranquilidad. Pero era una calma angustiosa, como la calma que precede a la tempestad.

Y cada día que pasaba, estaba más preocupado por ella. Veía a ese niño y veía su mirada de dolor cuando pensaba que nadie más la veía.

Pero no sabía que hacer, ¿Cómo acercarse a ella?

…...

Así que empezó a seguirla allá donde ella fuera, sin que ella se diera cuenta por supuesto. Un día la vió desde el umbral de la puerta, haciendo galletas para ese niño. Ese niño que últimamente siempre estaba en la cocina.

Vió como ella se reía por algo que decía Sam y como él se despedía de ella dandole un abrazo. Luego oyó al niño gritar ¡Te quiero Carol!.

Y vió como ella se sentaba en la silla de la cocina, intentando no llorar.

Y joder que cobarde, porque volvió a marcharse sin ayudarla.

…...

En cuatro días se marchaban para cumplir el gran plan de Rick. Y ese día, decidió que era hora cambiar las cosas.

Esa noche decidió hacer lo que ella, entrar en su habitación de noche. La vió tumbada en la cama iluminada por la luna, y se sentó en el suelo mirandola, mirando a esos ojos azules. Esos ojos azules que tanto le perdían.

Y entonces ella se lo contó. Lo de lizzie. Lo de Pete. Lo de Sam. Todo.

Y sin decirle nada más, se giró a dormir.

Y Daryl juraría en ese momento, que aquella mujer que le daba la espalda, en cuestión de unos dos años, le había cambiado por completo.

Y que por primera vez, se alegraba del apocalipsis zombi. Sin él, nunca la hubiera conocido.

Y joder. ¿Qué mierda de vida llevaría sin Carol Peletier?

…...

Tres días para marcharse, y segunda noche que se colaba en su habitació estaba dormida, milagrosamente... o mejor dicho por esas pastillas que había visto que ella robaba de la enfermería.

Acarició su pelo y con cuidado para no despertarla le susurró al oído.

No te vayas de mi lado.

…...

Faltaban dos días para el gran plan. Y no se podía separar de ella. La seguía a todos lados, y estaba seguro de que ella lo sabía. Por la forma en que ella le miraba como intentado ver que pensaba, esa mirada suya. Carol siempre intentaba saber que pasaba por su mente... y él... solo pensaba en como sacarla de su mente.

Ese día ella le pilló observandola desde el umbral de la cocina. Y se quedaron los dos mirandose sin decir nada.

Esa noche, fue ella quien fue a su habitación. Y mientras que él se hacía el dormido, ella le susurró.

Nunca me iría...

…...

Un maldito día para marcharse. No quería ver a nadie. No quería verla a ella. Tenía mala sensación, todo iba a joderse... lo presentía.

Pero por la noche... no pudo evitarlo. Fue a su habitación. Y entonces todo cambió.

…...

Él se sentó a su lado acariciando su pelo viendo como ella miraba por la ventana con esos ojazos. Él se perdía en su cuello, en sus hombros.. esos hombros descubiertos por esa ía tantas cosas que podría decirle.. podría confesarle como se sentía.. como quería follarla hasta que no sintiera nada más.. como lo que más temía en este mundo era perderla.. como él no existía sin ella.

Su existencia ligada a la de ella, porque sin Carol Peletier no había Daryl Dixon.

Y entonces ella se giró a mirarlo y la besó. Y ella suspiró contra sus labios. Y entonces ya no pudieron parar.

Y entre gemidos la hizo suya, porque ella siempre había sido suya. Porque ni aunque quisiera alejarse de ella podía hacerlo. Una fuerza gravitatoria la llevaba hacia ella.

Y viendola gemir de placer, tan hermosa, provocandole a él el mayor placer que nunca había conocido, Daryl podía jurar que nunca se arrepentiría de perderse en ella.

Joder. Estaba enamorado de ella, siempre lo había estado.

…...

Su despedida fue..f. Ttodavía recuerda la cara de Rick.

…...

Mantente a salvo- le decía a ella

9 vidas... ¿recuerdas?- dijo ella sonriendole

Y ella se alejó pero antes de que se alejara más, la agarró del brazo. Y allí delante de todos, delante de Rick, de Morgan, de todos. La besó.

Siempre te encontraré

Lo sé-le dijo ella

Y se marchó no sin antes escuchar los silbidos de Glenn, la risa de Maggie y el comentario de Rick.

Lo sabía, siempre lo he sabido.


End file.
